


Something New

by MidnightCity, mylady_lilith



Series: JJ Collab (2017) [1]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Illustrated, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylady_lilith/pseuds/mylady_lilith
Summary: James asked Jeremy while they were walking their dog. They sat down on a bench, Jeremy leaned back, muttering something about lunch. Suddenly James burst out, "Marry me."





	

James wanted to wait for the perfect moment. He always carried the rings with him, wondering if he should reserve a table in their favourite restaurant or maybe the place where they had their first date. James hoped that there would be a romantic moment while they travelled the world, then he could ask while watching the sun settle over beautiful plains. And yet, James asked Jeremy while they were walking their dog. They sat down on a bench, Jeremy leaned back, muttering something about lunch. Suddenly James burst out, "Marry me."

"What?"

"I mean ... if you, want ... no, I mean ..." James began to stutter. He was such a hopeless fool! "... do you want to marry me?"

Jeremy frowned. "Is this a proposal or a theoretical question?"

As an answer, James produced the velvet box which contained the two rings. One for Jeremy, and one for James.

"Erm ..." Jeremy stuttered.

_Oh, god._

"It's not that ... that I am saying 'no' ..." Jeremy began.

James began to feel his stomach twist. _I am such a fool!_ They had talked about marriage as a concept far and few between. Jeremy had joked that he wouldn't marry again because two was a good average and he was too old to carry James over the threshold, and Jeremy was too heavy for James to do the same. That was always the reply when James had stated that he didn't need the government to meddle with his private life as well.

"... but I mean ... this is sudden ..." Jeremy kept on stuttering. "... I ... I mean ..."

James clenched his fists. He didn't want to show his disappointment. _What an idiot? What an utter idiot?!_ James scolded himself. People didn't 'suddenly' marry. This only happened in movies. In the real world people discuss those things first. They hadn't because it had never been important.

"... I just need to ... think about it ..." Jeremy finished.

"Yeah, sure." James tried to sound casual.

Then Jeremy reached for the small box James held in his hands. "This might help." And took it.

 

* * *

 

During the night James rolled onto his shoulder, ready to let his head fall onto Jeremy's chest, and wrap his arms around him. When he tried, James came up empty. He whined quietly, slowly opening his eyes. The room was dimly lit by the street lights so James saw Jeremy sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning forward.

James could almost hear him brooding. _Was this still about his proposal? Or something else?_ It had been almost a month since James had asked. They hadn't mentioned it ... and James thought it was fortunate that he hadn't told any friends about his plan. James sighed, and carefully placed his hand on Jeremy's naked back.

Jeremy wasn't wearing a shirt, which was rare since the accident. Since then, Jeremy carried a hideous scar on his back; torn and broken skin, along with a fine cut from a scalpel. James had never minded, it was just another mark that told a story. But James knew that Jeremy did mind.

"Come here," James offered.

Jeremy nodded and crawled back under the sheets.

"What're you thinking about?" James mumbled sleepily as he enclosed Jeremy in his arms. He took the invitation and snuggled into James' chest.

Jeremy sighed. "Why you would want to marry me."

James felt a small twist in his stomach. If he had known that his proposal would lead to endless questions and self-doubt from Jeremy ... He probably would have done the same, but better, with less stuttering and a handy explanation for the man.

Of course, James knew why he had changed his opinion on marriage. Deep inside he had always known that Jeremy and he would grow old together, buy each others adult nappies, and share little blue pills even though they would be hardly able to lift their cups of tea ... James thought that Jeremy was the same. After all, on occasion he muttered little sleepy dreams about steadying James' old and shaky hands while he would fiddle with an old clock. Then a truck had crashed into Jeremy's car, ripping through his skin and breaking bones ...

It had been a painful recovery - almost unbearable both physically and mentally. Jeremy had cried for hours, days, weeks ... months. He had screamed at James. He had ordered him to piss off and to find someone better. He just wanted to be left alone. James had stayed. He had ignored the words, the anger, and when moments later Jeremy had broken down crying and cursing his life, James had taken him into his arms. He held him while he cried about the bitter disappointment that his own body had given in on him.

Eventually Jeremy had made a full recovery but James could tell that Jeremy had not been sure why James had stayed with him. He had seen it in quiet moments, in sentences that Jeremy had broken off ... It told James that despite Jeremy's dreams about them growing old together, deep inside there was doubt. That was why James wanted to marry him.

"So you can be sure that I'll always be with you," James replied honestly.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, James yawned himself out of sleep. He reached to his right ... empty. Then he reached to his left ... empty again.

"What an oaf," James whined. Jeremy had sneaked out of bed.

With a sigh, James heaved himself out of the bed, walked into the bathroom and did what he had to do. Afterwards he followed the smell of tea and coffee. "Mhm." A good breakfast would make up for the lack of Birthday and usual morning cuddles. James would cash them in later that day.

"Oh?" James stopped, seeing the table. That's why Jeremy hasn't been in bed: He had prepared the table. There was a beautiful arrangement of fruit. On the other side of the table was a pile of wrapped gifts. Then his gaze got caught on the small velvet box in the middle of the table.

 _Shit_. Was Jeremy giving them back? Was this his way to say no? On his fucking birthday _?!_ James shook his head, there was no reason to panic just yet. He took a deep breath and walked towards the table. His fingers were shaking as he took the velvet box in his hands. He opened it and saw that the rings were still inside - simple, golden rings, engraved with the other's surname. James had considered initials, at least until he had realized that they'd be identical after marriage. When James looked back onto the table, he saw a small slip of paper with an arrow pointing towards the card.

Leave it to Jeremy to find a birthday card with an aeroplane on it. James smirked and opened it. He had to read it again, and again There was only one word written on it.

_"Yes - J."_

 

 

 

[  
](http://malfuria.tumblr.com/post/157392496067/james-wanted-to-wait-for-the-perfect-moment-he)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give the [artwork by _mylady_lilith_ a ♥ on tumblr](http://malfuria.tumblr.com/post/157392496067/james-wanted-to-wait-for-the-perfect-moment-he) as well :)


End file.
